


Twister News

by Lori2279



Series: Between Oz and Kansas [4]
Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori2279/pseuds/Lori2279
Summary: Amanda gets a letter





	Twister News

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor

Amanda Martin flipped through the mail on the kitchen counter in the home she shared with her son and husband with a distracted smile. She paused at the envelope addressed to her with a postmark from Austria. She pulled it free of the pile and studied it curiously as she turned it over in her hands. Letting the other mail fall to the counter, she studied it. Finally she slid a letter opener under the flap and sliced the top open. She took out the letter and unfolded it.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I am so sorry it’s taken me so long to write you, but I haven’t known what to say until now. I know you must’ve worried when I left the way I did. I am sorry, but it couldn’t be helped. I couldn’t take the chance of JR finding out I was leaving or that I was pregnant._

_Yes, you read that right. I was pregnant when I left Pine Valley. I gave birth a few months ago to a little girl. Her name is Serena, and she is absolutely beautiful. I collected pictures of her father’s family while I was pregnant and from all accounts, she looks like Dixie. I’d send a picture, but I don’t want to tempt fate._

_There’s another reason I’m writing. You were a wonderful friend to me when I was in Pine Valley and as much as the people I’m with mean to me, I’m still very attached to our friendship even if you may not be any longer. They all know what I’m about to tell you and as much as I wish I could say it aloud to you, this letter will have to do._

_Amanda, I got married last night._

_You read that right, too. He’s a wonderful man, and I feel very blessed to have found him. He loves me, and I love him. He adores my girls, and I am crazy about his son. I’m happy, Amanda. I hope you can be happy for me._

_I know it’s not fair of me to ask you not to tell Jake that you’ve heard from me, but I have to. Jake is too loyal not to say anything to Tad, and Tad will probably always see JR as one of his own. I probably shouldn’t have written, but I wanted you to know I was okay and that I miss you._

_I won’t write again._

_Good-bye Amanda._

_Annie_

Amanda folded the letter closed and sighed. 

JR had been searching for Annie for almost a year now and there was a part of her, the part that still considered him a friend even after everything, that said he needed to know that she was okay. There was a larger part that told her Annie was happy and safer away from the mess of the Chandler family.

With that thought in her head, she carefully tore up the letter she’d read and tucked them inside a bunch of penny savers before putting the pile into the recycle bin.

If she were to see JR and get the feeling she should tell him, she’d merely remind herself that Annie wasn’t the only to have had a Chandler child this past year.

Bess Cooney Chandler has been born six weeks ago and, if the stories were correct, she looked just like her namesake.

-d-d-d-d-

“Annie?”

Anne Marie Cerullo-Cates turned from the window to look at her husband, “Hi.”

John ‘Jagger’ Cates smiled at her, “Come to bed.”

“I have something to tell you before we go to sleep.”

“Okay,” he put his hands out for hers and she took them without hesitation. “Annie? What is it?”

“We’re pregnant,” she said after a moment of silence.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “The doctor confirmed it this morning.”

“But-“

“It will be fine. I will be fine.”

“Annie, the first sign of trouble and-“

“Jagger, do me a favor? Kiss me and tell me you’re happy about this,” Annie told him with a smile.

Jagger closed his eyes and realized what he was doing.

“Ann, I’m sorry. Of course, I’m happy,” he pulled her into a hug. “This is amazing news. Have you called Reb yet?”

“No. I’ll set my alarm to call her in a few hours,” Annie smiled. “But until then, weren’t you saying something about bed?”

“Yes, I was. Ready?” he smiled at his wife.

“Very much so,” she nodded.


End file.
